


Give Into Pleasure

by Kingpaganmin



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpaganmin/pseuds/Kingpaganmin
Summary: Altera is gone, and it's just Gilgamesh and Hakunon by themselves what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                              Give Into Pleasure

 

“Look around you mongrel, Altera, isn’t here and she won’t be back for some time. You could take this chance to run to that red saber, and beg for protection.” The golden man looks Hakunon Kishinami’s body up and down. He has had this all planned out, Altrea the current leader of this faction, is gone, and he has made sure all the other top servants, who are either here because of him, or are here for the same reason he is, to keep watch over this girl, won’t barge in on them.

“You know I can’t do that Gilgamesh.” Hakunon replies, Gilgamesh notices that she has gotten taller since he had last saw her, the girls body is more mature, and her curves are somewhat more noticeable in the dress she is currently wearing. Gilgamesh says nothing, instead opting to move closer to this girl, who is slowly becoming a woman. She doesn’t know this - rather she doesn’t __remember__ this, but at one point they were contracted to each other. He wants things to go back to the way things were before the moon cell forcefully took her back here. He wants them to be alone again, for Hakunon to only look at him, his master being used by these three women make his blood boil, but perhaps if he uses his words right, they can go back to the way things were on the far side of the moon for just a moment.

“That isn’t a bad move.” Gilgamesh says somewhat playfully as he takes Hakunons, hands in his own that action he face turns red, he smiles seemingly satisfied. “After all the only person that truly cares for your well-being, and can protect you is right here” He pulls her closer to him. “W-what are you talking about?!” Hakunon exclaims, she’s very confused this golden man is saying weird things, like they know each other, when she only met this man the other day! More importantly, why is her heart beating so fast, and why is she going along with this?! She should call Altera back with a command spell, or at least call Jeanne, or Iskander, they could deal with Gilgamesh, better than she could! Everything in her mind is telling her to run, before they both do something they regret, but her body and her heart are betraying her. This feeling of wanting him to do whatever he wants to her right now, is vexing, but maybe she can talk her way out of this. “G-Gil, I can’t, whatever you’re trying to do _ _we__ can’t!” Good. She at least sounded somewhat confident, and not at all scared. Gilgamesh looks down at her with an eyebrow raised not at what she is saying though, but at the use of his old nickname that she had given him.“You are not stopping me though” his lips find hers as he greedily invades her mouth.

__Stupid king! You didn’t even hear a word I said!__ Hakunon wants to push him away with all her might, but her mind and her body are doing two different things, she is returning his kiss, she feels his tongue explore her mouth, much to her dismay her body is getting excited, she moans against him, and Hakunon feels him smirk. That snaps her back to reality, she has to stop this, what if Altera comes back and sees them like this, she’ll defiantly kill both of them. Hold on. Why is that what she is worrying about?! She doesn’t want this, and he’s forcing himself onto her. When he finally lets her breathe, Hakunon attempts to protest “Gil, we can’t what if someone waltzes in here looking for Altera, and they find us like this?!”

He chuckles still holding her “ _ _That’s__ what you’re worried about mongrel? Not the fact that I can feel how hard your heart is beating against my chest, or the fact that you are gripping my shoulders very tight?” Her face turns reds, he’s winning this fight “It is okay Hakunon, you can give in and tell me what you want. Trust me, no one is going to find us here” He is fiddling with the bow on her dress now, trying to undo it. This is frustrating she wants to say that she doesn’t want Gilgamesh, but the way hes touching her, and his words are slowly breaking down her will. “Well?” Gilgamesh asks Hakunon as he finishes undoing her bow-tie on her dress. “If you don’t want this all you have to do is tell me to stop.” His red eyes, meet her brown eyes she swallows, Hakunon knows this is wrong, but her body desperately wants this golden man, and her heart does beat incredibly fast, during the short times they are together. One time couldn’t hurt…..she doesn’t look him in his eyes when she replies quietly “Gil, please I..I want you” Gilgamesh’s eyes light up, “That’s all you had to say mongrel!” as he takes off her dress in one swift motion.


	2. Give into Pleasure: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure sex this time around. With a little banter, and some feelings being thrown back and forth.

Hakunon is laying damn near naked with this golden man Gilgamesh on top of her on this cold floor as his laying kisses on her neck and lips. There would be no way to explain this if anyone were to come looking for Altera and saw them, in the state they were in. “Are you feeling good mongrel?” The arrogant king asks as he lazily moves his hands down to her breasts squeezing them lightly. Hakuno feels dizzy this is all too much, heat is rising through her whole body, this man is too good. She nods unable to speak. “You look so cute when you’re all disheveled like that my mongrel, I haven’t even started to make you feel good yet, and you are already like this.” He looks up and down her body, the only thing that is stopping her from being completely naked is her panties, her body is indeed nearly perfect, her breasts aren’t too big, she isn’t fat, and her face even though it is indeed plan, is cute. “S-shut up you, this is all your fault you know! Making me feel like this….” Hakunon manages to spit out in-between kisses and soft moans.

Gilgamesh laughs. “You don’t have to hide your pleasure, normally I would find a girl that is trying to hardest to deny that she is feeling good, attractive, but-” he leans next to Hakunons ear to whisper “ _ _I want you to tell me how much you want me__ ” Oh no. This is bad, that almost pushes her over the edge and he’s not even touching her! “Gil please” She’s begging and he’s enjoying it. His hands move down to her stomach, before stopping right above her panties “Look at me Hakunon” His eyes full of lust, meet her dark brown eyes “Tell me what you want.” Damn him! She’s already told him that she wants him multiple times, what more does he want from her?! He starts to stroke her through her panties. She’s moaning a little more louder now. “If you don’t tell me what I want to hear my mongrel, I shall stop, and you are soaked down here…I don’t think you want that.” She can hardly think, her head feels fuzzy again, she doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s right. “G-Gilgamesh, please I want you, please, I’m begging you!” Her face is very red this is so embarrassing, she looks up at him, only to see a pleased, naked Gilgamesh, the remains of magic from him removing his armor, are still present in the air.

He’s beautiful he has perfect a perfect face, a nice body and Hakunon manages to catch a glimpse of his cock, she feels even more embarrassed if that is even possible. “Please what Hakunon?” Gilgamesh removes her panties and spreads her legs open, she doesn’t have time to make a snippy comment, before she feels a finger being inserted into her. Hakunon puts her hand over her mouth, and bites it to prevent her from screaming, she can faintly taste her own blood. “Hm? You are not answering me Hakunon. My finger alone is enough to make you go mad with lust. Should I stop? Am I too much for you? Can my mongrel not handle me?” Curse you King of Heroes! Even though you’re making all of those claims, you’re fingers are moving faster! There’s no way she can take this anymore all of this teasing, the way he’s looking at her, while he thrusts three fingers into her now, his body, and the fact he’s making her beg! She feels something boiling inside her, she’s going to come soon. She finally accepts that she’s not going to deny what she wants anymore “Please don’t stop Gilgamesh! I-I want you more than anything!” She proclaims as her orgasm racks her body.

Gilgamesh kisses her neck again as her purrs sweet nothings into her ears and she rides out her orgasm “You came all over my hand, Hakunon, here taste” He removes his fingers from her pussy, and into her mouth” She instinctively sucks on his fingers, she taste sweet, like the sweet rolls she likes to eat. “What a good girl~” Gilgamesh praises her, before giving Hakunon a hungry kiss. “Are you ready for me to make you mine?” Hakunos eyes widen, before quickly looking at Gilgamesh’s erect penis, she had a feeling it was bigger than normal. “Gil, I can’t remember, honestly but I don’t think I ever done this…kind of thing before.” She feels him move between her legs, “Don’t worry mongrel, all you need to do is trust me, and you will feel pleasure like you have never felt before.” He says so in his usual haughty manner. “You do trust me don’t you Hakunon? I would never hurt you.” His tone suddenly turns serious.

She hates him looking at her like a lost puppy, he knows she can’t deny him, and that makes it all the more vexing, but she feels that he would never hurt her intentionally, in fact now that she thinks about it, out of all the servants in Altera’s faction, Gilgamesh is the only one she feels the most safe with, through all the teasing he gives her, on the battlefield he’s always the first one to protect her when Altera isn’t there. “Okay Gil.” Hakunon replies “I trust you.” Gilgamesh positions his cock in front of her entrance. “Still so wet….” He mummers as he thumbs her clit “Are you ready?” He asks again She nods preparing herself for what’s about to happen. Gilgamesh says nothing as he slowly works his hard cock into her. She feels something snap inside her and a brief pain hits her body, and the golden king in front of her has a mix of both pleasure and puzzlement on his face. As almost if she shouldn’t be a virgin. Like they’ve done this before, but she quickly shakes that anxiety away, as Gilgamesh declares that he is about to start moving. “Hakunon. No other man, or woman can see you like this. Only I am to touch you like this.” he says so as if there’s no room for argument as he begins to move. “G-Gil” is the only thing Hakunon manages to spill out, not even being able to reply to Gilgamesh’s order. She’s going to come already, and he’s just started to move. “Hng so tight, are you going to come already mongrel?” She’s desperately tries to deny that she’s about to come in between moans, he starts to thrust into her faster. Pain from her hymen being broke, long replaced with pleasure. “Cum for me master, you can do that for me can’t you?” That was all it took to push her over the edge, Gilgamesh slows down as if to let her ride out her orgasm.

She’s breathing heavy, why did he have to call her that? Hearing “master” from this man makes her feel strange. He’s being unfair! “Oh? I can feel you getting wetter. Do you like me calling you master?” Gilgamesh asks playfully as he absentmindedly squeezes her breasts. Shit, her body is betraying her again, she can feel herself getting soaked just from him saying “master” again. He’s going to drive her crazy at this rate! “S-stop teasing me!” Hakunon manages to croak out, even though she’s letting him take the lead here, he’s treating her more like a friend with benefits than a lover. She’s even given him her virginity, and he’s mocking her like that doesn’t mean anything to him! Hakunon is somewhat aware, that he has a virgin kink, due to his legend, but if she means, as much too him as he’s claiming, then she decides to speak her mind, before he tried to fuck her again.

Gilgamesh laughs seemingly ignoring her protests, as he attempts to move, “Gil stop!” Hakunon orders. Oh no. What did she get herself into. He does not look happy, more importantly she doesn't even understand, why him fucking her like one of his concubines bothers her so much, or why she __wants__ to be his lover. This isn’t like her at all. “What do you mean mongrel? Were you not begging for my touch, for me to embrace you just a few minutes ago?” he pulls out of her, his tone is angry. She thinks that she should just say never mind and just let him fuck her however he wants, but she’s now backed into a corner with no way out, there’s now way he’ll continue unless she explains herself. “I um, do want you to uh “embrace” me, Gilgamesh. If I am being honest, I never wanted a person so much before in my life..” Hakunon says so quietly, being able to look Gilgamesh in the face for the first time, since this all started. “Then what is the issue?!” He demands to know, he doesn’t understand what the problem is, ugh why are women like this?! “The problem is that you aren’t “embracing” me like you care about me! The way you are fucking me, is like I am just a quick fix for you! As soon as were done, you’ll leave, and then when you want a fix, you’ll come back to me saying these sweet things, like you care for my well-being, and that you’ll protect me, in order to get back up my dress!” She feels tears welling up in her eyes, she’s not even her whole self right now, Tamamo, and Nero have the other halves of her body, and this man is making her even more confused, making her feel like she cares about Gilgamesh more than anything, more than the moon cell, more than the holy grail war, even more than getting her body back! She’s angry, and he’s not responding to her concerns instead he is staring at her wide eyed. “Fine. Two can play this game Gilgamesh.” She whispers as she roughly kisses him. She’s going to take control now. He’s kissing her back just as hungrily as he allows her to push him on his back, their tongues going to war with each other.

He’s pissed too you know, how could she think that? This girl is the only master he’ll acknowledge to the end of time. She doesn’t remember him, or what happened on the far side of the moon though. He’s not angry with her about that, that’s not her fault. What he IS angry about however - while he uses minimal force to be back on top, and back in control of their interactions. “Do you honestly believe that as a King, that I would go to this length just for anyone?!” He bites her neck before finishing his thoughts, that will leave a hickey. “That I would just embrace just any woman? Do you not understand what I have done for you? What I’m attempting to do by being here?!” He’s trying not to yell at her, but her stubbornness is making it difficult, that’s one thing that hasn’t changed about his master. “No I don’t!” She’s raising her voice now “You’re not telling me anything! You speak in these vague metaphors expecting me to just know, how you feel, or what you are trying to do! In case you haven’t noticed I’m not myself right now!!” She tries to sit up to attempt to straddle him again, but Gilgamesh’s hands quickly pin her to the ground.

With one hand pinning her to the ground he moves his other hand to her clit, and begins to stroke it hard. She’s still very wet he notices, she’s moaning loud. He wants to make what he’s about to say very clear, he bends down to her left her and in a low voice he utters: “I have deigned myself to be second in command, to a force of destruction, I am allowing other heroic spirits be your servants, and I am not tearing the moon cell apart, piece by piece in order to restore you to your original form. All to protect you. So my master, I am going to need you to stop denying how you feel about me, because I clearly am not denying how I feel about you. Unlike other mongrels I prefer to show my affection for you through my actions, rather than silly words.” He’s inserting two fingers into her pussy again, hitting her bundle of nerves just right, she’s moaning right in his ear, he’s so hard it’s fucking killing him, he wants nothing more than to fuck his master, until she breaks, but he has to make her understand that, he would never leave her, like a normal male human mongrel, and that he truly cares about her.

She listens to what he has to say, even though he’s making it very difficult to pay attention by finger fucking her like this. He sounds genuine, or at least as genuine as this arrogant servant can sound. Damn he that spot again, she’s going crazy, she wants to cum very badly, but the least she could do is recuperate Gilgamesh’s honesty. “Gil” she’s trying her best not to moan in between her words, “I want to be the only girl you do this to”. His fingers move faster at that, __shit__ it’s getting harder to talk. “The thought of you embracing another women, make me..” She moans softly in his ear before continuing “A-ah jealous” Gilgamesh says nothing but fingers her pussy harder in response to what she’s saying. “I want to feel good with you Gil. Let’s feel good together.” She’s going to come on his hand again, if he keeps going like this!

He looks up at her, his usual haughty air has returned to him. “Do you want to cum?” he suddenly asks her. She knows her face is red “…Yes” she responds so quietly he barely hears her. “Say I’m sorry” Gilgamesh’s eyes are full of lust again, that doesn’t sound like a request. “What?” Hakunon asks a little confused, his fingers suddenly slow down. “You heard me master, say “I’m sorry Gilgamesh” and I’ll allow you to cum on my hand. You want that don’t you?” She has no choice but to obey him, he has regained control of the situation they’re in. “…..I’m sorry Gilgamesh” She says as Hakunon meets his eyes. “Sorry for what?” “I’m sorry for doubting you Gil, now please let me come!” She feels ashamed begging him like this, but he looks like he’s enjoying it, so there’s that at least. His fingers speed back up, but are moving much harder now. “Good girl, now cum hard for me~” He orders. Fortunately for Gilgamesh he doesn’t have to wait long, as soon he gives his order, she comes hard, squirting all over his hand. “Ahaha what a good master, how long have you been wanting to cum?” He asks with his usual conceited tone.

As she comes down from her high, Gilgamesh makes a proposal, “Now, Hakuno, you have felt good for some time, don’t you think it’s time you took care of your servant? We are to as you put it “feel good together” are we not?” As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, hes right, she has come at least three times, while he hasn’t came at all. She looks at his cock, it’s still so hard. “What do you want to do then?” She asks rather innocently, to be honest she wants his cock back inside her, but Gilgamesh has other ideas. He stands up and grabs her by her wrist, leading her to Altera’s throne. No way. He’s not doing what she thinks he’s doing is he?! “Gil, this isn’t a good idea!” She tries to talk him out of it, “Why not? Aren’t you tired of laying on the floor? This is for your sake.” That was a small lie. The truth is that he wants to fuck his master on that woman's throne. This is his way of getting back at Altera, for taking Hakunon away from him. He sits down on the throne, and he instructs Hakunon to come stand in front of him, she complies without much fuss. He kisses her deeply before explaining to Hakunon what he wants her to do. She moans into his kiss “Now listen to me Hakuno, I want you to suck me off  before I let you put my dick back into you” She doesn’t understand what he’s saying “I uh don’t know what that means Gil…” she replies shyly.

“Here I shall teach you, be obedient, and this will go smoothly” Gilgamesh says cooly. Hakunon gives Gilgamesh a small nod. “Get on your knees Master.” Hakunon’s still a little confused but silently obeys. “What now Gilgamesh?” She looks up at Gil innocently. He ignores how cute she looks staring up at him like that. “Take it in your mouth.” He says casually. Her eyes widen there’s no she can fit all of that in her mouth! It’s way too big! “What? Do you not want me to feel pleasure too? Were your words just that only words?” Gilgamesh asks seriously, his red eyes glaring down at her. Oh my god, stop being so dramatic! Does he not realize that the size of his dick is bigger than most boys? He’s not the one that is taking it in their mouth! “Okay, okay, Gil, I’ll try my best…I might not be good at this though.” Hakunon warns Gil. “That is fine, I am not expecting you to be perfect on your first try.” Gilgamesh quickly replies. She takes a deep breath Okay you can do this Hakunon, just endure it. Hakuno takes his length halfway into his mouth. He’s really too big! She can’t fit all of him in her mouth all at once. He’s staring down at her “Good. Now suck like you would on a piece of candy, while moving your head up and down, however don’t use your teeth.” Gilgamesh explains in a way that Hakunon can understand. Okay. That make sense. She starts to to move her head a little, he tastes like wine. “Hngg….Master, I need more, go deeper” Gilgamesh urges her on. Feeling a little more confident, knowing that Gilgamesh is starting to feel good from her blowjob, takes a little more of him into her mouth, and starts to suck his dick a little harder. “….You are getting good at this Hakunon” She feels his breath getting more uneven, hes becoming undone. Suddenly she feels his hand on her head pushing her mouth further down on his cock. She can’t protest, she feels like she’s going to choke, he forces her head to move faster with the hand that’s on her head. His breathing is becoming more unhitched. He’s close. The way he’s breathing so hard, telling her how good she is, it’s making her more aroused than she’s been since they started all of this. He forces her head to stop moving, “Ung…Hakunon, I’m cumming, take it all.” She feels liquid filling up her mouth, it doesn’t taste bad, it’s more sweet than anything. She looks up at Gilgamesh who quickly regains his composure. “Swallow.” He demands, and she obliges, she lets his semen go down her throat.

“What an obedient girl, come let me feel you” He motions her to sit on his lap. She feels herself unconsciously getting wetter, as she does what she is told. She feels his cock press into her butt. He’s still so hard. He spreads her legs. “You’re wet again.” He comments. “It’s your fault, making me do all of these lewd things…” Hakunon snaps back. In one motion Gilgamesh picks Hakunon up and turns her body around so she is now both facing him, and straddling him.”Do you not enjoy this though?” Hakunon can’t deny that she is feeling good…”I want to embrace you right here. I want you ride me master.” Gilgamesh says out seemingly out of no where. “What?! She catches herself saying “You mean where were sitting now…on Altera’s throne?” He can’t be serious but she knows he’s not joking. “Yes, is that a problem?” He asks oh so innocently. “It will feel better this way, just put it in you.” He assured Hakunon. She can’t argue with him, she’s desperate with desire, and wants him inside her more than anything. She raises herself up and positions herself to take Gilgamesh’s cock inside her. She slowly lowers herself onto him “I-it’s in” She whimpered sitting still for a few seconds allowing herself to get use to Gilgamesh’s size. “You should move, master, but if it’s too much for you, I can move if you beg me to.” Gilgamesh teased. “Be quiet, I’m about to!” Hakunon announced, before she started to slowly move “Master” Gilgamesh called playfully. “Does this not turn you on? The fact that Altera could return, at any moment, and see you riding my cock like this?” When he says it like that she can’t resist it any longer, she starts to bounce on his dick. She’s moaning loudly, he feels too good. “Gilgamesh!” She keeps saying his name over, and over, while wrapping her arms around his back. She’s going to come soon. “You’re making my dick so wet, is it that good Hakunon? “G-Gil….” Oh god she feels amazing, she doesn’t want this to end. She knows she’s being selfish, as she kisses him. He grabs her hips hard and forces her to move faster, her breath is getting more rapid, she’s clenches down onto Gilgamesh, shes coming. She breaks their kiss and exclaims “I love you Gilgamesh!”

As she comes down from her orgasm she realizes what she’s done. Everything stops. Gilgamesh is holding her looking at her surprised. Why did she say that?! She can’t take that back. “What did you just say mongrel?” He ‘s looking at her wide-eyed “Don’t play with my feelings Hakunon.” Her heart is beating faster than a humming bee, she has to be confident, she doesn’t understand herself why she said “I love you” but she knows that, she wasn’t lying about it. “I said. “I love you Gilgamesh.” He doesn’t even respond instead picking her up and pushing her up against the nearest wall. “I hope you understand what you have gotten yourself into Hakunon, you can’t take back what you just said.” She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, as he thrusts into her, this time more roughly than before. “I know! I meant it!” She tries to convince Gilgamesh that what she said was from her heart. It had to be. There would be no other reason to say those words. “Say it again. Tell me how much you love me, while I fuck you.” There’s no room for argument. His moving harder now “I love you Gilgamesh! I love you more than anything!” She’s moaning against his skin. She still doesn’t understand these feelings she’s having but Gilgamesh’s voice snaps her back to reality “Master, you are mine no other man can have you.” His thrusts are becoming more erratic, he is going to cum. “Hakunon come with me, I want you to come with me.” Fuck, shes going to come too, the way he’s begging her to come is pushing her over the edge. “Master…master” He holds her tight as they both come together, she feels sticky liquid filling her insides up.

The air is awkward and smells of sex. Gilgamesh is the one who breaks the silence. “Did you truly mean that?” Hakunon is slightly surprised as she is slowly getting dressed “Do you doubt me?” She questions the golden man. “It is not that. It is just surprising.” He shrugs “Do you feel the same?” Hakunon feels silly asking this but, it doesn’t hurt. “Fool. It is as I said earlier, I would rather prove my affection for you through actions, not words.” She grabs his hand “What are you going to do now?” “I am going to get some rest, that woman should be back any minute now. You should do the same.” He says as he walks away. “Just remember, Hakunon, if you ever need me, all you have to do is call. I meant what I said. I would never leave you just because we embraced.” Before she can reply back he is gone. “I honestly meant what I said too Gilgamesh.” She says softly before returning to Altera’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this. I have some more NSFW GilHaku ideas, that if anyone is interested I could write.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 should be uploaded in the next couple of days. Hope I wrote these characters somewhat in character, this is the first time I've wrote anything for Fate. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
